<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Friends Aren't Coming by NotARobot458</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375933">Your Friends Aren't Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotARobot458/pseuds/NotARobot458'>NotARobot458</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangled Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also it's in a sort of script format, And my mind made this up, Humor, Kidnapping, There's a bunch of stuff on tumblr about Cassandra kidnapping Varian in a future episode, sorry - Freeform, this is really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotARobot458/pseuds/NotARobot458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing on Varian frustrating the heck out of Cassandra after she kidnaps him. And possibly letting the others know where he is at the same time. Because reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangled Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Friends Aren't Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra: Your friends aren't coming to save you.<br/>
Varian: Well, obviously.<br/>
Cassandra: Huh?<br/>
Varian: Rapunzel usually doesn't visit me as often as I visit her. When she doesn't hear from me for a while, she assumes I'm working on something important and gives me a few days before coming over to force me to take care of myself. When she finds out I'm not there, her first conclusion likely won't being you kidnapping me.<br/>
Cassandra: Well, won't your dad tell her you're missing?<br/>
Varian: He's stubborn and doesn't always accept help. Even if he goes to the kingdom to ask, again, neither of them will figure out what really happened.<br/>
Cassandra: Well, I went to Rapunzel looking for the scroll, so she knows I was there and trying to get something you had.<br/>
Varian: In that case, she would probably believe you stole the scroll, killed me, and left me in a gutter somewhere.<br/>
Cassandra: Dark, but okay. Also, what if your raccoon saw me take you?<br/>
Varian: It would take a while for them to decode what he's saying. Even if they figure it out, they have no idea where I am.<br/>
Varian: Heck, I have no idea where I am, either.<br/>
Cassandra, visibly frustrated: Well, I'll write a note telling them, then! *Writes note*<br/>
Varian: How do I know that's what you wrote?<br/>
Cassandra: Here, look!<br/>
Varian: *reads note* Rapunzel's tower? How do I know that's really where we are?<br/>
Cassandra: IT IS, OKAY? Watch, I'll send the letter now.<br/>
Varian: How do I know you're actually sending it to Corona?<br/>
Cassandra: *Looks at Owl* Take this to Rapunzel.<br/>
Owl: *Flies away*<br/>
Varian:<br/>
Varian: That could be a secret code to tell him to throw it off a cliff.<br/>
Cassandra, throwing her hands in the air angrily: Look, the point is they aren't coming to save you, alright?<br/>
Varian: I know! That's what I was saying!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>